The SchoolYard
by bdawgwarfear
Summary: This is the story of how two lives - a boy and a girl that are certain that nobody really likes them - touch, and they learn otherwise. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Heya. My name's Ben. A friend of mine asked me to tell them a story. I said, what story? And they said, any story. So I made a short story that told of the life of a boy and a girl, and I realized that it was the perfect outline for a longer story for TWEWY. This'll be a bit of a challenge for me, but I accept it!

The School Yard

A boy lived on a small island. He had a simple, nice life. His parents weren't too strict, usually, and his sister was pretty nice. His classes at school were nice, but he liked English best. He loved books, and often would skip lunch to go to the library, where he would sit by the big window and read a book.

But the boy was convinced that he was absolutely weird, and that nobody would ever like him. There were people that liked him, of course, but the boy just thought that they kept him around to laugh at him. Still, he thought, it was nice that, at least, it made others happy.

The boy began to put himself down to make others laugh. And they did. He would do embarrassing things, whether on purpose or by accident, and they would laugh at that, too. The boy was glad that he made them laugh so much, but he was still sad, because he thought nobody liked him.

There was a girl, on the other side of the country. She was sad, because her parents always treated her badly and never gave her any attention. Instead, they would direct all their attention to the girl's older brother, a straight-A student that never got in trouble. She was always last-best. Her clothes were too small because her parents wouldn't bother getting her new ones until they wore out. Everyone at the girl's school laughed at her too-small clothes.

The girl would cry whenever she thought nobody could see her. Nothing ever made her laugh. She had a few friends, sometimes, but they all ended up using her and dumping her. She thought about ending her life a few times, but she was always too afraid. So, she kept living in sadness. No smiles crossed her face, and no laughs passed her lips.

And this is how the story begins.

End of Intro.

Heya. What do you think? This is the beginning, pretty much exactly as I wrote it up on the spot for my friend. It's a bit simple, but it's supposed to be like that. The rest of the story will be in regular style with dialogue and whatnot. The girl will be Shiki, and I don't mean the Eri appearance. The boy? Neku, of course, but, ah, well, both of their personalities are totally different, as this is my world. Neku is basically possessed by me. He thinks and acts just as I do, more or less.

The cool thing about this story is that it's much less likely that I'll get writers block, as I already have the entire story mapped out! (Except for the ending) the not-so-cool thing will be that this story will come second to my Percy Jackson fanfic. Sorry. But I'll try to devote more time if people keep reading and leaving their thoughts! Currently I'm in a spot where I'm behind on my schoolwork, so I'll have to stop writing on Tuesday (two days from now, technically, as it's 4:45 in the morning) so I can get all caught up, but once I'm all caught up I can begin writing again.

Read and review, please! ~Ben


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to 77WiseGirl77 for fav'ing and following!

The School Yard

Chapter Two

She opened her eyes, and sighed quietly to herself. It was Monday, which meant time for school. She got up off her mattress, and opened up the set of drawers right next to it. She pulled out her usual outfit, a bland, dirty grey, and pulled it on with difficulty – It was a few sizes too small. As she pulled her shirt on, a thread popped. She sighed again. She hoped her mom would get tired of looking at her too-small clothes and replace them, but usually her mom didn't bother until either her clothes ripped beyond repair, or they became impossible to put on.

She opened the door of her small bedroom, and walked downstairs. Her dad was sitting at the kitchen table in his business suit. As she walked into the room, he looked up at her. "Shiki, this is your last day at school. We're moving. Chad's been accepted to a college on the other side of the country, in Washington State. We're going with him."

She nodded. It didn't matter to her one way or the other where she lived, because no matter where she was, nobody liked her. She was always picked on and bullied because of her appearance. Her clothes were too small and worn, giving her a "poor" appearance, but her family was actually rather well-off. They just didn't care about her. They gave her the bare minimum in everything.

Shiki put her coat on. Her arms stuck out a few inches from the end of the sleeves. She grabbed the sandwich half out of the fridge, her lunch for the day, as usual. Looking at the clock, she saw that there was only five minutes to get to her stop. She got her backpack and ran out the door, down the street, to the bus stop. She barely made it.

The bus doors opened, and she got on the bus, out of breath. She walked quietly down the aisle, heading for a seat in the back. A few spitballs and wads of paper hit the back of her head, but she kept walking. She say down in the empty seat, her head low. A few snide whispers reached her ears. "Too poor to get new clothes? What are those from, first grade?" "Hey, twig, you hungry? I'd share my lunch with you, if I cared, but I don't."

Shiki stayed quiet. This was the usual routine, at least nobody had thrown any food at her. Yet.

As if on cue, an apple flew through the air and hit her hard, just above the eye. And still she stayed quiet.

School was no better. Her classes gave her a bit of a break from the bullying and the teasing, but not by much.

At lunchtime, Shiki grabbed her sandwich half and tried to slip out the door to the schoolyard without being noticed. She slowly walked to the corner of the yard, hoping that she would be ignored and that she could eat her food in peace.

"Hey, where do you think you're goin'?" a voice called out behind her. She stopped, and turned around. Matt, one of the top jocks of the school, was walking leisurely toward her. He towered a foot over her. "Gimme some money," he snarled.

She looked down. "I-I don't h-have any," she whispered.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," he said with mock sympathy. "Oh, wait. I just remembered something –I don't care." He held out his hand. "Lunch."

She timidly held out her sandwich half. Matt snatched it. "Huh. I changed my mind, I don't want it," he said, then threw it on the ground and stepped on it. "You can have it back. Now, gimme some money."

Shiki stayed quiet, bracing herself for what was coming. Matt punched her hard in the arm. Tears sprang to her eyes, and Matt chuckled. He drew his arm back for another punch, but the bell rang. He lowered his arm. "I'll let you off with that, for now," he said, then turned and walked away.

Shiki stood there for a minute, tears pouring down her face. Then she wiped them away, and hurried to her class. She got in just after the bell rang. "Detention, after school," her teacher said immediately. She nodded quietly and sat down at her seat in the back. Two boys came in a minute later.

The teacher looked up. "Try to get here a bit earlier, next time," he said, and they went to their seats.

Even the teachers were against her.

After her detention, Shiki took the late bus back home, and arrived to find a big moving van parked in her driveway. Her parents and brother were loading lots of big boxes up. Her dad looked up when she came over. "Here," he said, handing her a small suitcase. "You can take what you can pack."

She nodded, and went up to her room. She emptied what little she had for clothes into the suitcase, which almost filled it up. She'd emptied her bag of schoolbooks at school, so she put in in the suitcase, and that was all that would fit.

All that was left was her prized possession, her stuffed cat. She called him Mr. Mew, and he was the only thing she liked in her life. She picked him up and carried him along with the suitcase out to the moving truck. She handed the suitcase to her brother, who nodded and put it in the truck. She then backed up and watched as the last of the things were put in. Finally, her brother jumped down and closed the big door, latching it. "And that's the last of it," he declared. "Let's go, we got a long trip ahead of us."

Her mom and dad walked toward their car, and Shiki followed. When her dad noticed Mr. Mew in her arms, he stopped. "I said you could take what you could pack. Leave it behind."

Shiki stood, stunned. Leave behind the only good thing she'd ever had and probably ever would? Her eyes filled with tears, threatening to spill over.

"Hey, did you hear me? I said, leave it behind," her dad said. Shiki's tears started flowing, and quiet sobs filled the air.

"Let's have her keep it so she stays quiet," Chad said.

H dad crossed his arms for a moment, then dropped them. "Fine."

"Hey, she can ride with me in the van if it's convenient for you."

"It is," he said, then turned to Shiki. "Get in the van."

Shiki nodded, no longer sobbing, but still crying a bit from the fright. She walked quickly and got in the passenger side of the big moving van. Chad jumped in and turned the ignition. The van came alive with a growl, then settled to a rumble. He threw on his seatbelt, and she did too. The rumbling grew louder as he stepped on the gas, pulling out of the driveway and going down the road, headed for the other side of the country.

End of chapter 2

Hey, guys! First real chapter! (technically chapter 2 because the first one was the intro) Now, the story is set to revolve mostly around 'the girl', Shiki. We won't meet 'the boy' until a while later. Sorry!

Also, this is the first time I've tried to do a story almost completely revolving around a girl, usually I do it around a guy. (Partly because I am one) So feel free to correct me on mannerisms and whatever else, if I make it weird!

Read and review!

~Ben


	3. Chapter 3

The School Yard

Chapter Three

Shiki looked over at Chad as they drove down the freeway. "T-thank you," she said.

"Eh? For what?"

"F-for getting them to let me k-keep Mr. Mew."

"Oh. I did that to keep you quiet so they were happy. Don't make me regret it."

"I-I won't."

They drove on in silence. Shiki stared out the window, holding tight to Mr. Mew. Stores, restaurants, houses, they all zipped by in a blur. The only constant was the road beneath their tires, and the sadness in Shiki's heart. She knew that nobody would ever care for her. She was ugly. She was too skinny. Her clothes were always several sizes too small. She was as timid as a rabbit.

Unlike her parents, her brother didn't ridicule her. He just didn't really care. He occasionally helped her out, but only when it benefited himself. Other than that, he didn't think too much of her existence. Not exactly the best brother in the world, but he wasn't the worst, either.

"A-and thank you for letting me r-ride with you," Shiki added.

"I figured mom and dad needed a break."

She turned back to the window, watching the colors streak by. The rumbling of the big moving van sounded soothing and peaceful to her. She leaned against the window and closed her eyes.

Shiki woke up to Chad shaking her shoulder. "Hey, we've stopped for a bit."

"O-okay."

She opened the door and carefully hopped down to the ground, leaving Mr. Mew sitting in the seat so she wouldn't have to take him into the rest stop's bathroom.

She was glad she'd made that decision when she went into the bathroom. It smelled bad, and there were sticky patches on the floor in places. She hurried out as soon as she could. Outside, the air smelled like exhaust and cigarettes. Cars and semis all tried to force their way to the front to leave by the one-lane exit. People sat in their cars on their phones, most of them with a smoke hanging out of their mouth. It wasn't the prettiest scene.

She walked back toward their van, hopping up and holding Mr. Mew tight. Soon, Chad came back, and he started the van and pulled out of the parking spot to join the slow-moving race for the exit. Eventually, after a few near-misses with impatient cars, they made it out and were back on the freeway. Chad turned the radio on, and cranked up some country music to cruise to. Shiki didn't really listen to music, but she thought that the music playing sounded pretty nice.

They drove on for the rest of the day. The road stretched on and on, and the scenery changed with every mile. The hum of the engines was soothing. The music kept playing, and Chad occasionally sang along with it. It was nice, but Shiki knew it wouldn't last. Still, she tried to enjoy it while she could.

Neither Chad and her nor her parents, who were in the other car, had slept in a hotel, they just crashed as best as they could in their vehicles. Chad and her slept in the back. He crashed on a couch, while Shiki found her mattress between a stack of suitcases and a set of drawers, which had tipped over, creating sort of a tent. She curled up there every night, wishing the trip wouldn't end.

The trip to Washington took about five days. An hour after they passed the border, it started raining. Shiki felt the same way. The trip was coming to an end. A few more hours, and they'd reach Chad's apartment, where Shiki would have to go back to her parents, and stay with them. There was a house about an hour or two away that they were headed for, where they would be living. It was on an island somewhere, she wasn't sure, but it didn't matter. The not-so-bad time was about over. It was almost time to go back to cold, sad life.

The final hours soon turned into the final minutes, and then she watched as they pulled up to a big apartment building. She and Chad got out, and he went and opened up the back. He and her parents began to unload all Chad's things into the new apartment. Shiki just stayed quiet and out of the way, holding tight to Mr. Mew.

It seemed like only moments had passed, but then she found herself waving goodbye to Chad. Her parents said their farewells, then the door was closed, and they were going to the van. Her dad took the moving van, and her mom took the car. Shiki got in the van, sitting quietly and trying to be invisible. It didn't really matter, as her dad seemed to not know that she even existed. With Chad, the minutes had seemed like seconds. Now they seemed to have switched places. It seemed like eternity, but finally, they drove up a driveway and arrived at a house.

It was powder-blue, and smaller than their old house. Her dad pulled the keys out of the ignition, and got out. Her mom pulled up in the car, parking right beside the van, and got out. They started moving everything out of the van, and once again, Shiki just did her best to stay out of the way and pretend she wasn't there. Finally, her mom came up to her. "Your stuff's in your room over there." She pointed to one of the doors along the hall, then walked off.

Shiki walked over and opened the door. The room was tiny. The only smaller room in the house was the bathroom, and not by much. Her mattress took up about half the space, and her small dresser stood next to it, along with her suitcase. She set Mr. Mew on the bed and began unpacking. It didn't take very long, so she just lay back on her bed, contemplating how long it would take before the kids at her new school would begin bullying her.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

A big thank-you to my fandom is better than yours for following, fav'ing, and reviewing! ^-^

The School Yard

Chapter Four

The rest of the week passed by too quickly for Shiki. All too soon, it was Monday, and time to go to her new school. She dreaded it, because she knew that nobody here would like her, and that it wouldn't take long before people started bullying her. She grabbed her sandwich half, and went out the door to the bus stop. It was a bit of a long walk, because she lived outside of town. She didn't really have any neighbors, either.

The bus pulled up, already packed with loads of noisy kids. Shiki just walked quickly down the aisle, heading to the back where she could sit alone. She could hear the whispers as she walked along, and sighed, knowing that they were already judging her due to her too-small clothes. She kept her head low for the whole bus ride. Nobody talked to her. She had expected that.

At school, each the teachers made her stand up in front of the whole class and introduce herself. She did so in a timid voice. Though she kept her eyes on the ground, she could feel the stares of her classmates, judging her, labeling her as poor and scared. She hurried to her seat as fast as she could.

Lunchtime came, and she took her sandwich half and ran outside into the schoolyard as fast as she could without being noticed. Nobody paid her any attention, and she was able to hide in a corner between the building and the fence. She ate in silence and solitude, wondering how long it would be before she started getting bullied again.

It happened four weeks later.

Shiki went to school on the bus as usual. The whole time she'd been there, she'd been stared at, but never spoken to nor approached, except by the teachers who would put questions up to her, moving on without praise if she got them right, ridiculing her if she got them wrong.

On the way to her second class, a foot swung out and tripped her, making her drop her bag, which spilled her books and papers out. She said nothing, just sighed. She knew it was going to happen eventually. And it happened pretty quickly. She'd already been targeted as weak, frail, and afraid. The trip in the hall was bound to be just the beginning.

Shiki gathered up all her things and hurried to her class, missing the bell by seconds. "Detention," the teacher called, as soon as she set foot inside the classroom. She nodded, and quickly went to her seat. She sat down, then noticed a few drops of blood running down her leg. She must have skinned it when she fell. She sighed, then wiped it as best as she could, through the new hole in her pants.

At lunch, she hurried out with her sandwich half, making her way to the corner where she usually hid. She turned, and found three boys, all a few years older than her, waiting. "Hey, poor girl, what'cha hiding from?" one of them called out. Shiki didn't respond, but started backing away. "Hey," he said, the three of them standing up and coming at her. "We didn't say you could go, did we?"

She stopped, and the two other boys stood behind her on either side, in case she tried to run. The first boy stopped in front of her. "Let's see what you've got in there, huh?" He held his hand out for Shiki's lunch. She handed it to him shakily. He looked inside and saw the sandwich half, then laughed. "We knew you were poor, we didn't know you were this poor, though!" he shoved it in his pocket. "I'll take it, thanks," he said, then walked off.

Shiki sighed. She knew that this wouldn't be the only time, that they would keep going until she stopped them, which she knew she couldn't. She was too afraid.

Shiki, of course, was right. The boys, the leader being a boy named Wyatt, kept bullying her, demanding her lunch, money, anything they wanted, and they began to hurt her when she couldn't give it to them. It was just like the last school, only this time, they'd started bullying her quicker. One day, though, something big happened. The day was as miserable as normal, until she went out onto the schoolyard. The boys were waiting for her, as usual.

"Well, trash? Pay up. What'chu got?" Wyatt smirked

"M-my sandwich," Shiki mumbled.

"Well, that's not good enough. Give me something else," he demanded.

"I don't h-have anything else," she whispered.

"Then you're gonna pay in pain. Guys, lift her up so I can get a good angle without having to bend over."

The two boys were at her sides in moments, lifting her up. "L-let me go," she said, kicking. Wyatt, who was standing in front of her, got nailed directly in the mouth, then again between the legs as the two boys dropped Shiki.

Wyatt grunted in pain. He looked down at Shiki, who had fallen, his eyes burning with hate. "Stupid, filthy piece of trash!" he yelled. "We're gonna get you for that!" He swore, then stood up straight. "Let's go, guys, we got some trash to clean out." As they walked away, he turned back, then kicked her hard in the side. She gasped in pain. Finally, he walked away, leaving her on the ground, holding her side in pain.

"Ouch," she whispered, and her tears began to fall, silently dripping off the end of her nose onto the ground inches below. Eventually, the bell rang, and she picked herself up off the ground, and made her way inside.

The boys avoided her for a few weeks, making her wonder what they were planning to do to her. She was glad that they weren't bullying her, but she was always afraid that they would jump out at her one day and give her heck.

But that day never came. Instead, she found out how the boys had taken their revenge three weeks later.

That day, Shiki went out to the schoolyard like she always did, and found once again that her corner was empty. She sat down, sighing, and slowly ate her sandwich half. She looked around, wondering where the boys were. They hadn't been coming up to her, but they'd been out in the yard every day. Now they were gone. She knew they weren't sick, she'd seen them earlier in the hall. She shook her head, mystified, and finished her sandwich.

When the bell rang, she got up and ran for her next class, which was on the far end of the school. On the way there, she ran into someone, an adult, and fell back.

"In a rush, now, are we?"

She looked up and saw that the adult was the vice-principal. "Y-yes, sir, my class is on the other end of t-the school, sir."

"I see. I'm afraid I need to ask you to come with me." He crossed his arms.

"U-um, yes, sir." Shiki picked her bag up and followed after him.

They walked until Shiki realized where they were headed – the principal's office. He knocked on the door. "I've found her," he said.

The door opened. The tall, powerfully built man that they had for a principal frowned down on her. "Good." He turned to Shiki as the vice-principal walked off. "You, young lady, are in serious trouble."

End of chapter 4

Sorry, guys, I've been offline a while, I haven't even been working on my main story. I only just today got the chance to work on writing at all. Luckily, I already had most of the chapter for that one down, so I had plenty of time left over to work on this.

The story is moving a bit faster-paced than I expected, because I'm finding it hard to do filler time. It looks like this is going to end up being a short story, but if everything goes as planned, there may be a sequel.

Read and review!

~Ben


	5. HIATUS

Hey, guys.

I'm really sorry about this, but I am putting my fanfiction on Hiatus for a while.

I recently recovered a partially-written story off of this social writing app called Inkvite thanks to the help of a fellow writer on there. I was unable to complete it with my writing partner (who lives on the other side of the country) because her parents deleted the app and then removed the app store from her device so she couldn't get it again, and then the app updated to an iOS higher than my iPod went. now we can work on it via email and maybe Google Drive, and finish it. If we succeed, we're gonna try to get it published. Actually published. I'm kind of super psyched about it ^-^ If it turns out to be good enough, we might make a little bit of cash.

However, this process is going to take a bunch of time, because not only is the story not yet finished, it also has quite a lot of parts that I need to edit out before we can even start to begin general editing and revision. and of course, I have to fill the holes without making it look like it was a fill-in.

Once my writing partner and I finish the story, I may be looking for some people to give me a hand with the editing process. If you want to help, go ahead and pm me. It's a fantasy-adventure story.

so, sorry again. I really don't want to do this hiatus, but the story comes first, as I'm actually trying to publish it. I'll try to do a chapter or two now and then, but I'll probably be very busy working on that story.

Keep reading and reviewing, guys, and wish me luck! ^-^

~Ben


	6. Chapter 5

The SchoolYard

Chapter Five

Shiki timidly looked up at the principal. "U-um, what do you m-mean? I haven't d-done anything..."

The principal nodded, as if he'd been expecting her to say that. "Oh, really? Well, then, I suppose you don't know anything about this, then, do you?" He opened up a drawer in his desk and pulled out a sealed plastic bag, full of something green. "Doing a little marijuana business, huh?"

"t-that's not mine," she protested.

"I see. So, you're saying all the kids you've dealed with, and the ones you tried to deal with, are just making it all up?" The principal raised an eyebrow.

"I h-haven't been selling any m-marijuana or anything!" She trembled, why wouldn't he believe her?

"Enough with the act, Shiki. That young boy, Wyatt, told me everything, how you tried to sell to him and his friends during lunch break. And don't even say you haven't been selling anything, because we found this, too, in your locker, just like the marijuana." He pulled out a sandwich bag full of bills and coins. "Your profits," he said.

Shiki shook her head, panicking. "N-no, that's not mine, n-none of t-that's mine!"

"Then how did it get in your locker? Oh, wait, is it maybe _Wyatt?_ Did _he_ maybe put it in there?" the principal spoke mockingly to her, waiting for her answer with a smile on his face.

"Y-yes..." She said weakly, knowing he'd put her in a bad position.

He nodded, as if she'd just proclaimed her guilt. "We'll be calling your parents about your expulsion."

"E-expulsion? No, no, p-please!"

"Yes, expulsion. Effective immediately. In fact, Mr. Brown," he said, speaking to the vice-principal, "have someone empty out her locker and bring it here. Shiki is not to leave this room until her parents escort her out."

Mr. Brown nodded, and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He returned as the principal was finishing up the phone call, dropping a grocery bag with the contents of her locker onto the desk. Shiki stared at it numbly, preparing herself for the yelling and beating that was sure to come at home.

When the office door next opened, Shiki flinched. Her dad wore an expression that could have set a house ablaze at fifty paces, and her mom's wasn't any cooler. "In the car. Now!" he yelled.

The ride home was silent, but the minute their front door closed, Shiki's dad's rage exploded. He yelled and swore until he was red in the face, and when he stopped for a breath, her mom stepped in with snide comments all about how she always knew that Shiki would be a bad child. They beat and slapped her until tears streamed down her face. Finally, they sent her to her room, where she lay on her bed, hugging Mr. Mew, wondering how life could get any worse.

End of Chapter Five

Hey, guys, its me! Sorry for the huge long wait, I've been put on an all-summer internet ban. However, I snuck a bit of time, and here's a new chapter for you! Sorry it's short, but this thing is lagging, and it's late, so yeah. Anyway, hopefully I'll get a bit more time soon! Read and Review!


End file.
